He's kinda hot though
by TheNightingalesLullaby
Summary: Nico wants a tattoo, and Thalia knows exactly who to bring him to for one.


He's kinda hot though

Tattoo shop AU

Punk! Percy Jackson, Punk! Nico DiAngelo

Nico walked into the tattoo shop, Thalia by his side. She was bringing him to get his first tattoo, and she was the only one who was willing, due to her not being a wuss like the others.

Jason wouldn't take him, because he was scared of all the punks in the shop, and he had a date with Piper. Leo wouldn't take him, because even though he was interested on how the tattoo machines worked, he didn't want to get ganged up on, and his scrawny build (to which he denied having) wouldn't help him defend himself.

Frank wouldn't take him, because he was to nervous, Piper had a date with Jason, and Hazel, well, she was completely opposed to the idea, so of course she didn't go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Nico, I have a friend who works here, so I can get you a tattoo done for cheap, yeah?" She told him with a smirk, before glancing to the side, and waving a hand to someone nearby. "Yo Perce! I got a new one for you! " She yelled over at this person deemed "Perce. " He turned to her direction, and his breath hitched in his throat. The guy he was staring at, oh wow, he couldn't even start to describe how hot he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sea green eyes, touseled black hair with dark blue and tuquoise streaks through it. He had small and round gouges,a lip stud, and gold and silver clasps around the shell of his left ear, while the right one just had one small, silver hoop. He was brought back from his observations by a deep chuckle.

"Hey there cutie, so Thals was telling me you wanted something memorable. But what kinda thing is memorable to you,maybe me, hm?" He asked with a wink. Nico blushed lightly at the flirtatious look he was given, before looking up at him. "I would like, um, a..." He trailed off slightly, before something on the mans wrist caught his interest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a black outlined sword, with the words " _Viva La Vida"_ written in cursive underneath it. "Not like I'm copying you or anything, but I would like a tattoo like yours. But, I want the blade to be inked in. And the ink, to be in a dark turquoise color" he said blankly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, and smirked, grabbing his wrist and pulling hin over to his station, before setting him down. "So, cutie, I never got your name. Or maybe you like the one I gave you better?" he asked, a glint in his eye. Nico looked down slightly, avoiding eye contact with the rather attractive man before him. "Um, my name is Nico, and yours is, Perce? I think. " He answered him with a question of his own. He have a slight chuckle, as he finished sanitizing the supplies. "Close, but it's Percy, but you can call me whatever you want, cutie~" he said suggestivly. Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hows asshole for you?" he asked boldly. Percy began to laugh, "wow,feisty" he commented as he grabbed a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol, rubbing it onto Nicos wrist. "Hahaha, get braced cutie, here we go" he warned, before setting to work on Nico's tattoo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico winced at the slight pain in his wrist, and began to hum a tune to calm himself down.

He heard another voice join in, but they weren't humming, no,they were singing. " _My boyfriends bitchin' cause I always sleep in. He's always screamin' when he's calling his friend. He kinda hot though_ ~" he sang in a husky tone, winking at Nico as he focused on the tattoo. " _Yeah~ he's kinda hot though~"_ sang Nico in reply, feeling bold enough to look Percy in the eye as he did so.

The tattoo pen was then taken off his wrist, as the tattoo was finished, and Percy wrapped it up himself, as he has seen the younger males wince of pain earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico hummed the rest of the song, before he got to his favorite part. " _He put me on meds~"_ Percy then kissed Nicos bandaged wrist. " _He won't get out of my head~"_ he sang in reply, grabbing Nico by the chin, and pulling him to so they we're looking straight at eachother. Nico then gave a smirk. " _He's kinda hot though~"_ he whispered softly, before grabbing the back of Percys head, and slamming his lips onto the other boys.

Percy was taken slightly by surprised at the sudden action, but grabbed him by the waist and kissed him back. He nibbled on the bottom of Nico's lip,clearly wanting entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico playfully refused,keeping his lips shut. Percy growled,and ran his fingers down his hips,causing him to gasp as a shiver ran down his spine. He slid his tongue into his mouth, both moaning as Percy's tongue slid over,and tangled with Nico's. A flash went off, and Percy opened one eye to see Thalia,a rare grin on her face. He had forgotten she was there. He had forgotten he was in a public place. Oh well,he just brushed it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK, Nico, time to go~ You can talk to your _boyfriend_ later~" she said, before she dragged Nico out by the wrist, and throwing a wad of cash at Percy. Being the daughter of a big business man had it's perks. Percy looked at the cash, and threw it back at her. "It's on the house, and you can thank the cutie there for that~" he said with a with a wink and a suggestive smile.

Thalia nodded, and grinned one more time, before walking out the door. But before he could exit fully, Percy grabbed Nico's wrist, the un-bandaged one

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He grabbed the smaller boys ass, and rubbed it, putting his hand inside the back pocket,and squeezing it one last time,before pulling it out, and whispering one last line to him. _"Yeah, he's kinda hot though~"_ He then nibbled on the shell of his ear, and kissed the nape of his neck, then went back inside with a smirk and a sway of his hips, leaving Nico a blushing mess, having to be dragged away

ater on, when he was taking off his jeans, he noticed something fluttered out of the back pocket. It was a slip of paper, with sone number written down, and a small sentence below them. It read "You know, you're cute, but your also kinda hot though. Here's my number, cutie. " At that, Nico blushed, then gave a small smirk, and picked up his phone. Let's see how his new boyfriend would react to the messages he sent about his current thoughts on him. Then we'll see who's blushing now.


End file.
